Desesperadamente enamorado
by The-Samchel
Summary: Songfic sobre la canción del mismo nombre Nejiten! Ojala les guste!


Ojala les guste es mi primer fanfci asiq ue no sean duros pless!

Es un Nejiten por sia

Desesperadamente Enamorado 

**Cierta chica con peinado raro, como de un panda, caminaba por una habitación de la gran e intimidante mansión Hyuga, sumida en sus pensamientos, nerviosa a más no poder, se sentía impaciente y ansiosa era como si quisiera que el día avanzara rápido, quería verlo…**

**Ella se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos ya que algo llamo mucho su atención, un pequeño cuadernito azul, que si no fuese por el color, estaría segura que sería el diario de una de sus amigas**

**Abrió lentamente el pequeño cuadernito y leyó atentamente la primera página y al terminarlo sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca**

_Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, y soy un completo idiota que escribe en un diario tonto y entupido que le regalo su prima._

_Se que esto no es lo más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida, pero Hinata-sama dice que me hará bien descargarme "sin temor a ser juzgado"_

_Tal vez tenga razón pero no estoy del todo convencido_

**La chica solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa debido a su asombro y quiso seguir leyendo, pero sintió que era una invasión a la privacidad de él, peor la curiosidad pudo más que ella.**

**En las primeras páginas hablaba sobre su familia, sus amigas, sobre ella…pero como amiga, hasta que encontró algo que nunca pensó, algo que la dejo completamente sorprendida **

_Viernes 13 de febrero_

_En este momento estoy de guardia y posiblemente sean las 2 de la mañana, solo puedo escribir ahora ya que no quiero que nadie vea que escribo en este librito, sería vergonzoso, además no quiero que ella piense que soy raro, como Lee o Gai-sensei,… pero QUE IDIOTEZ! Por qué me preocupa lo que ella piense, es solo Ten-Ten, mi compañera de equipo, mi mejor amiga…_

_Últimamente ya no la veo como antes, como mi mejor amiga, aquella que siempre esta ahí, a la que le debo tanto…_

_YA BASTA! QUE ME PASA?! _

_Las cosas que me pasan cuando la veo, cuando hablamos, cuando peleamos, ahora a veces me pongo nervioso, no lucho como antes por temor a herirla y ella piensa que la creo una debilucha, que no doy todo mi poder por eso… sin tan solo supiera que lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de perderla, tengo miedo de que algo le pase_

_Ella no entiende cuando me voy a misiones sin decirle, lo hago porque no quiero que venga, porque no quiero que lastimen, porque no soportaría perderla… si… prácticamente me moriría sin ella…porque poco a poco ella se ha ganado mi preocupación, mi admiración… mi amor… porque aunque haya tardado en descubrirlo… la amo…la necesito y ya no puedo vivir sin ella._

_No puedo creer que haya llegado a esa conclusión por una canción, esa canción es la culpable de esto, la escuche hoy no recuerdo el nombre, pero recuerdo la letra _

_**Jamás imagine que yo pudiera ser**_

_**Un suicida saltando sin red**_

_**Hacia tu corazón colgado del balcón**_

_**De tus ojos de azúcar y miel**_

_Tiene mucho sentido, quien iba a pensar que yo, Hyuga Neji, el ninja más serio y frío de Konoha , estaría tan enamorado de su compañera de equipo, de la linda y dulce Ten-Ten, ni yo…_

_Ahora que lo pienso sus ojos nos son como miel, son como chocolate, profundos mares de chocolate…_

_**La cosa es que por ti amiga descubrí**_

_**Lo mejor que vivido hasta hoy**_

_**Poder amarte así, necesitarte así**_

_Francamente es lo mejor que me paso, mi vida no fue fácil, pero mi soledad se fue cuando te conocí, simplemente llenaste el vacío de mi corazón, fue mágico…_

_**Es tan loco mi amor pero estoy...**_

_**Desesperadamente enamorado, loco por tu amor**_

_**Pendiente de tu mirada, y tu voz en el contestador**_

_**Desesperadamente enamorado, loco por tu amor**_

_**Tómame en cuenta, mas de la cuenta**_

_**Voy decidido a robarte el corazón**_

_Es cierto estoy desesperadamente, completamente enamorado de ti y quiero que me veas más que como tu amigo, quiero que me veas diferente a Lee, a Naruto, quiero ser alguien especial para ti, y estoy decido a lograrlo, mañana lo lograre_

Atte Neji

_Sábado 14 de Febrero _

_Estoy tumbado en mi cama, son las 12 de la noche y nunca me había sentido peor, parece que al final el resto de la canción también cae con mi historia, lamentablemente…_

_**Había entre los dos miradas que se yo**_

_**Una luz, una clara señal**_

_**Sutil provocación mediando entre tú y yo**_

_**Con un aire de complicidad**_

_Regresamos en la misión en la mañana, como era 14, Ten-Ten quería salir a todos lados y me ofrecí a acompañarla, me miro extrañada, adoro cuando me mira de esa forma. Pasamos todo el día juntos, almorzamos, no necesitábamos hablarnos, con tan solo miraros podíamos entablar una conversación_

_**De pronto en un rincón me dije es la ocasión**_

_**Esta vez no podrás escapar**_

_Y así como dice la canción la acorrale en un rincón, al principio me miro sorprendida, simplemente le dije todo lo que sentía con un "Te amo" y la bese, con ansias, con amor… _

_**Que gran desilusión, fue una equivocación**_

_**Me atrapaste y estoy sin dudar**_

_Pero ella no me correspondió, solo corrió, y se alejó; nunca debí haber arruinado ese día, ambos la estábamos pasando tan bien y yo lo arruine… soy tan idiota!! _

_**Desesperadamente enamorado, loco por tu amor**_

_**Pendiente de tu mirada, y tu voz en el contestador**_

_**Desesperadamente enamorado, loco por tu amor**_

_**Tómame en cuenta, mas de la cuenta**_

_**Voy decidido a robarte el corazón**_

_Porque aunque ella no me corresponda mi corazón le será fiel siempre, nunca mis ojos miraran a alguien más, porque ellos solo se alegran al ver la belleza que emanas._

_Creo que es todo por hoy…_

_Atte. Neji Hyuga_

**Ten-Ten solo suspiró, mientras que una pequeña y rebelde lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos. " Como pude ser tan tonta?" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, ella sabía que había hecho sufrir a Neji ese día, pero leerlo por sus propias palabras era más que devastador. Volteó la página…**

_Domingo 15 de Febrero_

_No entiendo como el destino puede cambiar la vida de una persona en menos de 24 horas. Pase de la persona más desdichada al hombre más feliz y suertudo del mundo._

_Me levante muy temprano como de costumbre, solo que hoy era domingo y no había entrenamiento, así que decidí dar una vuelta, para alejar los recuerdos, la tristeza…_

_Paseaba por las calles de Konoha, pero cada esquina me recordaba a ella, el callejón, la tienda de armas, la academia, todo…_

_Decidi ir a la biblioteca, mi lugar preferido, a veces pienso que solo lo es por lo silencioso más que por mi pasión por la lectura, peor en ese momento cogi el primer libro que encontré y lo intente leer, aunque fue imposible, no me podía concentrar… era realmente deprimente…_

**Salgo a la calle, pienso en ti**  
**No como ni duermo, pienso en ti**  
**No me concentro en mis libros estoy distraído**  
**Me pasa por vivir así**

_Pero en ese momento la vi entrar, estaba cansada como si hubiera corrido mucho, me miro, la mire, nuestras miradas se cruzaron,"Neji, necesito hablar contigo" me dijo, yo no le conteste solo dejo el libro y salí, enseguida me siguió y caminamos en silencio, un tanto incomodo, hasta que le pregunte de que quería hablar y cuando voltee a mirarla, por sus mejillas corrían dos pequeñas lágrimas, no se que me paso en ese momento, solo atine a abrazarla, con cariño, con amor, con protección; ella me correspondió y se aferro a mi fuertemente. "Perdóname, no quise salir corriendo, no se que me paso, yo de veras lo lamento…""No te preocupes Ten-Ten, se que no sientes lo mismo por mí""¡Es que no es eso Neji no lo entiendes!? Me dijo mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban de nuevo "Yo te amo con toda mi alma" Luego de eso ella me besó, fue un beso muy dulce, suave…_

_Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida…_

_Atte. Neji Hyuga_

_**Ten-Ten! Apúrate! Se nos hace tarde! – dijo Hinata desde la puerta**_  
_**Si claro ya voy – exclamó Ten- Ten dejando el librito encima de la cama – no pienso llegar tarde a mi propia boda**_

**Así es, hoy la maestra de armas y el genio Hyuga contraían matrimonio luego de dos años de noviazgo y la boda sería en 20 minutos, así que tenían que irse rápido si no querían llegar tarde**

**Mientras que un nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara, Neji estaba en la iglesia esperando a su amada Ten-Ten**  
_**Ahí viene Neji- dijo un feliz Lee**_

**La marcha nupcial comenzó anunciando la llegada de la novia, realmente estaba muy hermosa, y extremadamente feliz, al igual que el novio, que aunque por fuera no lo demostrara su alegría era más grande que él**

**La boda transcurrió tranquila y llena de alegría por todos los presentes, amigos y familiares de los novios.**

_**Ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer- dijo el cura**_  
_**Aun sigues desesperadamente enamorado de mi? – le pregunto la chica**_  
_Como sabes eso?_  
_**Eso no importa, responde**_  
_Hoy y siempre…_


End file.
